inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Possession
Plot The Venom Posses Gwen and Kevin and they become the viemons they are Sent To Destroy Ben Charcters Ben Tennyson Rook Processes Xagliv Hex (Cameo) Netraul Gwen Kevin Villians Venom Aliens Used By Ben ShockSqash Ditto Ghostfreak Feedback Triva Transcript (Ben and room are chaseing Buglife He Shoots Rook with a pistol but Ben turns into ShockSqash And Zaps Him But He Trows A Cable At Him Zapping Himself) ShockSqash Come On (Meanwhile Venom Is Watching) Venom Another Criminal Escaped Soon Tennyson Will Be At His Peak (Ben is at the plumber staion) Ben He Escaped Max FOOL HE SHOUNT OF FUCKING IDIOT Ben Stop Giving Me Abuse Venom Hmmmm I Need A Plan Ahhhj Yes I Know What To Do (At The School) Gwen No Kevin We Don't Need To Check On Ben Evrey 5 Mintures Kevin But Venom Kevin E Kevin And Gwen Tennyson Take This (Spits At Them) Max Hmmm The Worlds Turinng Black Ben Where Max There Ben Oh Yeah Rook It Must Be The Venom Ben Let's Go (They Suddley Spore At Gwens School) Ben Gwens School Rook Y is the Venom Here Venom Because So I Could Posses Your Cousion And Your Best Friend Ben No (Ben Turns Into Ditto) Ditto Ditto Oh Man Venom Its Time For Some Destruction Ditto (clones himself) Now Try And Take Us Yourself Venom U R A Headacke Ditto (Clones Himself More) Is This A Headacke Venom Yes CRASH CRASH CRASH (Ditto Falls Into Rook) Venom Enough Of These Games Its Time To Meet Your Cousion Ben What Gwen Tennyson Its Time That U Had Some Medicine Ben Wait What Gwen Enough Of Ur Confusation Ben What Is This Gwen The Venom Has Showed Me The Ways Its No Use Being A Good Guy Woundt U Rather Be A Bad Guy Ben No Rook Ben This Is Stupid Ben IK Kevin Tennyson Ben Kevin Thank God Your Here Kevin Oh No I'm With The Venom Ben ugh (Turns Into Ghostfreak) Ghostfreak Ghostfreak (phasses through Kevin But Kevin Wacks Ghostfreak He Turns Back) Venom Common Gwen And Kevin Let's Go Posses The Earth (Ben wakes up) Ben uhhhhbh Rook Ben weve gotta go ther heading torwards Earth (They Fly To Earth) Venom Yes (Spits At The Earth) Ben Its Hero Time (Ben Turns Into Feedback) Feedback Yes Venom Ha Il Destroy You CRASH CRASH CRASH Feedback Ha Venom U Fool CRASH CRASH CRASH Feedback You Wanna Piece Of Me (Absorbs His Energey And Shoots Him) Its Over Venom Venom Oh No Its Just Begun (The Clemons Wallk Torwards Feedback) Feedback Shit Ben Oh No Venom Oh Yes My Army Will Attack The Whole Universe Kevin What Shall We Do Master Venom Venom Find Tennyson And Bring Him To Me Kevin Yes Ben Oh Shit Max Ben In Here Paterlerday There Gonna Keep Coming for Us Max Yes That's y We Must Hide Kevin FOUND EM Ben Oh Man Kevin Tennyson Its Time For You To Surrender To The Venom Ben Never Kevin So Be It Venom Ahhhhh Yes You Found Them Thatsd Good Tennyson Give Me The Omnitrix And Il Spear U U Don't And I Will End U Ben I'm Not Doing It Venom Well How Would U Like Ur Planet Blown To Bits (pulls out a contraller) Ben Gasp To Be Contined... Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Morons